legomarsmissionfandomcom-20200213-history
Administrative requests
=Administrative Requests= This is a page where you can request changes to the site that require special permission. Simply write your request under the correct category. Your request will be reviewed by a moderator or administrator before a decision is made. The status of your request will change depending on the action taken. *If you are an admin or moderator you don't need to write a request for stuff you can already do. If you are a member you may also apply to have your role at this site upgraded on the Advanced Role Application page. *Also don't forget to vote for people who have applied! Status colors: Black = New Request Orange = Pending (Action pending or in process) Grey = Clarification Needed (Please clarify, no action taken) Green = Accepted (Action taken) Red = Denied (No action taken, Reason given in "[ ]") Information: View Current RPG Rules RPG Rules Additions: Request rules to be added to the RPG. (Please read The List of denied rules first) *Everything stays casual. Do not change things you didn't create without permission. *Maximum of 2 indestructible areas inside the Astro & Alien Bases. *No excuses to make current version of an item survive once it is said to be destroyed by superior technology *Mars Battlefield areas can't be "Enchanted" with "Uncapturability". -- Cannot be Moderator locked without a good reason. *Race-Specific abilities cannot be changed, unless modified genetically, Race-specific abilities must be realistic, fair, and updated if modified. *All Technology in the RPG must be realistic and have a weakness. Feel free to make schematics of your technology. *If a 'lab' page gets too big you have to put the list in a file and make a download link to the file. be Optional *You can't use the Updates Page to get to hidden pages, or use a search engine to find them. is up to the players whether they wish to use the Updates page or Search Engines to locate pages contained within the RPG *No moderator/admin can delete a post for specific RPG reasons (Deleting posts you don't like, "Classification reasons", what goes wrong for you). DOES NOT APPLY TO POSTS VIOLATING CURRENT RULES. only people who are not in the RPG can do this. (made to limit the RPG power of moderators.) they not already abiding by this? If you sense there is an unfairness in the RPG because of one side having more moderators than the other then perhaps the leaders of both sides should be moderators strictly for the RPG and nothing else *No indestructible substances better & more sensible rule has been implemented as a result of this request *Mutiny against your leader with a proper reason is permitted. If it is successful then your leader shall be exiled from your side losing everything gained with that side and a new leader shall be chosen. However if it fails then you shall be exiled from your side and shall lose everything you gained with that side. You may join the opposite side if exiled from your side. * RPG Rules Changes: Request changes to the RPG rules. (Format: Old Rule Description >> New Rule Description) * RPG Rules Removal: Request rules to be removed from the RPG. * * Page Names: Request changes to the name of a page. Format: Page1 = Page2 *Mr.Galaxy's Factory Of Imagination = Cave Entrance *Underground Training Camp = Alien Research Facility *Mr.Galaxy's Notes = Astro Notes *Ultimate Aircraft Weapon & Armor Production Facility = ALLIN1 Factory *Quadrant One = Quadrant 1 - Valley *Quadrant Two = Quadrant 2 - Mountain *Quadrant Three = Quadrant 3 - Plains *Quadrant Four = Quadrant 4 - Crystal Mine *Underground Cave = The Teleporter To Many Places *Hidden Passage = Hidden Transportation Catapult *The Secret Lab = Computer-Assisted Factory *Alien robot project navbar = Mars Mission Flash Vortex Navbars *mmw texturepack=LEGO Mars Mission Resource Pack *ETXAlienRobot201 MAJOR Projects=ETXAR201: Projects and Stuff Page Locations: Request a new location for a page. Format: Page1 > Page2 *Astro Notes > Cave Entrance *The Lock > Home *rennatnave's foundry enterance > Home *Redsnapper39's notes > Alien Base *Thread: Lego Mars Mission Martian Chase: Martian Chase > Play Martian Chase *Marsmission.lego.com > Mars Mission Information *Information on Aliens and their Technology > Mars Mission Information *Energy Crystals > Mars Mission Information *Advanced Role Application > below the Administrative Requests *Mars Mission Wiki game guides > under Astro Defense * Thread Deletion: '''Request for a thread to be deleted. *Derp. *Where the Navbar really is * '''Page Deletion: Request that a page be deleted. (Threads or attachments on the page may also be deleted.) *Ghost Training Center *Ultimate Aircraft Production Facility *MARS WIZARD'S ARCADE *Fanfic *The Aliens Revenge *Navigation *Table of Contents *Martian Chase *Crystalien Conflict 2 *Makcreation Mars Mission *Internet Time Machine - Mars Mission Website *Technology Centre *Astro Fighter *Custom Quiz Game by bfidel2019! *Sonar Station *Test Chamber *Assorted Astro Robots *Rank 1 Possibilities *Rank 2 Possibilities *Rank 3 Possibilities *Congradulations *Mars Mission Flash Vortex Navbars *Astro Base Entrance * Page Restoration: Request that a previously deleted page be restored. *Space *Space (Deimos) *Space (Phobos) *The First Quadrant *The Second Quadrant *The Third Quadrant *The Fourth Quadrant *Asteroid Belt * Previous Page Versions: Request that a previous version of a page be restored. *Asteroid belt(Version 8) * Hide Pages:'''Request for a page to be hidden from view of the navigation bar (but not deleted). *Hidden pages can still be found by Google and other search engines. *Deimos' Secret *Phobos' Secret *Secret Weapons Lab *Hybrid Lab *Virus Lab *Atomic Lab *The Lock *rennatnave's foundry *You Spy *lego battles ds mars mission sprites *simple flash animations *Style Your Wetpaint pages for free *My Sploder Games *ETX Discontinued/"in storage" *Code for MX-11 Astro Jet (Phase 1) *Code for MX-11 Astro Jet (Phase 3) *MX-111 Astro *What? *Wormhole *Marscommander's Experimental Tech *16548464546463546546464654538355 (Spy Room) *Control room * '''Photo Deletion: Request deletion of a photo. Format: photo name , photo url - reason to delete. * Photo Album Lock: Request a photo album to be locked. Format: Album Name - reason to lock.*Crystalien Conflict Sprites (Animated) - Album completed Photo Album Un-Lock: Request a photo album to be un-locked. Format: Album Name - reason to unlock. * Photo Album Deletion: Request a photo album to be deleted. Format: Album Name - reason to delete. Category:Main pages Category:Mars mission wiki Category:Candidates for deletion